Carbazole-dioxazine pigments are well known for their strong bluish-red to violet shade. These pigments have excellent heat resistance, light resistance and tinctorial strength. These pigments are used in the applications such as paint, plastic, inks, coatings and the like.
Pigment Violet 23 (PV-23) is the most important member of this class. Pigment violet-23 (carbazole violet) exhibits color range between bluish-red and violet shade.
However, there is felt a need for developing variants of carbazole-dioxazine pigment so as to exploit the inherent colour strength of carbazole-dioxazine chromophore with improvement in the pigmentory properties like viscosity, transparency, gloss, heat stability, color strength and durability properties relative to Pigment Violet 23.